mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Set Free (Map Game)
Welcome to Set Free. A world in the verge of war. And you have the front row tickets to seeing the start of World War III. You are a leader of one a nation. The 2020s, are a period of chaos, war and death. New forms of warfare are emerging and technology continues to be on the rise. While new technologies, and new political alliances form, the clock is ticking and war is on the horizon. Whether you are ready or not the world is about to be set free. Backstory Backstory Rules #Be plausible. #Treat others as you would like to be treated. #Turns are hereby done by half turns. #Remember: the game is about a Third World War, hence sooner or later, the major powers will have to face off in the conflict. #All technological advances must be plausible. #The UN section on the talk page will allow for players to conduct international treatises, and conduct meetings between UN members and members of the UN Security Council. #Nations can form their own political alliances, organizations, etc. as long as they are plausible. #You can do 2 of 3 things per turn: develop infrastructure, expand economy or build up military. #WMDs are allowed for use, but these will have adverse consequences on your reputation, the world around you, and the course of history. #Expansion of your nation is limited by your economic, industrial, technological and military capabilities. However, methods of achieving your goals past lethal force can also be an option. A good example of this would be the Crimean Crisis and/or the Invasion of Poland in 1939. #You are allowed to fund, and even make terrorist organizations, which can then be controlled as a client state. #Have Fun! Map Moderators Creator: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC)(normal mod is okay too) Moderator: Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 20:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Moderator: Mapmaker: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Algorithm Moderator #1: [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] Fires Algorithm Moderator #2: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The Realility Checker: KawaiiKame Nations North America *Canada - Litening1 *United States of America - Erizium (talk) 14:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Bahamas - *Guatemala - *Belize - *Jamaica - *Honduras - *Nicaragua - *El Salvador - *Costa Rica - *Panama - South America *Venezuela - *Brazil - QC *Argentina - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Bolivia - *Guiana - *Suriname - *Chile - *Colombia - Shikata ga nai! 22:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) *Peru - *Ecuador - Europe *UK - ScottyD *France - Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) *Spain - *Portugal - *Germany - CamWass *Liechenstein - *Switzerland - *Vatican City - *Italy - [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) *Austria - *Hungary - *Denmark - *Finland - *Sweden - *Norway - *Iceland - *Poland - *Albania - *Slovakia - *Croatia - *Slovenia - *Czech Republic - *Cyprus - *The Netherlands - *Belgium - *Greece - Pandadude12345Rblx *Kosovo - *Serbia - *Bosnia and Herezgovina - *Belarus - *Estonia - *Lithuania - *Latvia - *Luxemburg - *Macedonia - *Spain - * Russia -Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Ukraine - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Georgia - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **South Ossetia - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Abhkazia -Toby2: THEY CALL ME Mr. Awesome!!! **Transnistria- Toby2: THEY CALL ME Mr. Awesome!!! *Bulgaria - *Albania - *Andorra - *Romania - *San Marino - Asia *Afghanistan - *Armenia - *Azerbaijan - *Bahrain - *Bangladesh - *Brunei - *Cambodia - *China - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *India - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC)(only if Ace has no problem with this) *Indonesia - g greg e *Iran - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 03:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) *Iraq - **Kurdistan - *Israel - Revolution 9 *Japan - [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] *Jordan - *Kazakhstan - *North Korea - *South Korea - I really hope that Idon't get kicked this time. *Kuwait - *Kyrgystan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Malaysia - *Mongolia - *Myanmar - *Nepal - *Oman - *Pakistan - Vatonica (talk) 02:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *Philippines - IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 07:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC) *Qatar - *Singapore - *Sri Lanka - *Saudi Arabia - 18:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) *Syria - *Tajikistan - *Turkmenistan - *Turkey - **Northern Cyprus - *United Arab Emirates - *Uzbekistan - *Vietnam - *Yemen - *Taiwan - *Palestine - Africa *Algeria - *Angola - *Benin - *Botswana - *Burkina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Democratic Republic of the Congo - Scarlet Outlaw *Republic of Congo - *Djibouti - *Egypt - *Equatorial Guinea - *Eritrea - *Ethiopia - *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - Sithlent (talk) 21:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Ivory Coast - *Kenya - *Lesotho - *Liberia - *Libya - *Madagascar - *Malawi - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Morocco - *Mozambique - *Nambia - *Niger - *Nigeria - Edge *Rwanda - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Somalia - *South Africa - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 19:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) *South Sudan - *Sudan - *Swaziland - *Tanzania - *Togo - *Tunzinia - *Uganda - *Zambia - *Zimbabwe - *Somaliland - *Sahwari Arab Democratic Republic - Oceania * *Australia -Darkerpink *New Zealand - *Papua New Guinea - *Fiji- Aktobe22 (talk) 02:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Game The Third World War has begun. And the world is about to be Set Free. ' 2026.0 '"Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind." - John F. Kennedy. *'The Maldives begin to flood, as climate change begins to worsen, as well as certain other islands across the Pacific. ' *'Russia begins military buildup on the Baltics, as they become increasingly aggressive following last year's occupation of Georgia, while more Russian bombers begin flying over the Arctic; far more than normal. ' **'Russia has a player so this cant really be done by the mods.' **'This is just to give the game a start. Alright? ' *'Another confrontation breaks out over the Senkaku Islands, but still no shots from PLAN military vessels or JSDF ships. ' *'Al-Qaeda begins to pull out of Iran after a series of failures in the region and lack of support from the local Sunni minority force them back to Pakistan. However, other extremist groups in Iran continue to gain ground. ' *'A border incident breaks out in the Kashimir Region after some minor skirmishes explode between India and Pakistan. ' *'Protesters in Scotland are beginning to demand another independence referendum. ' *'China officially surpasses the US as the largest economy on Earth by GDP. ' China: '''Military buildup and economic expansion begin. The nation begins to focus on creating more advanced weapons for the PLA, and on investing on information technologies, which are becoming a part of everyday life, more and more into China's average citizen as China begins to surpass the US as the largest economy on the planet. Meanwhile, the PLAN is ordered to mobilize into the Senkaku Islands, but is ordered not to engage any JSDF at the moment just yet. Meanwhile, we begin to ask for several key nations on trade deals, and offer a free trade agreement to the nations of Central Asia and to Russia. In other news, we begin to build some additional nuclear submarines, and in secret, an estimated 20 nuclear weapons. However, we also begin investing into a new designs for drones, noting the Americans' increasingly robotic military force, and we also allow for PLA Unit 61398 to use whatever means possible of acquiring Western technology for our needs. However, we also note Russia's military buildup in the Baltics and declare that in the scenario of any conflict between Russia and the West, China is to remain neutral. '''United States: Improvement of the fragile economy commences as America would want to establish greater trade with any nation willing to do so. We encourage companies to bring their jobs back into American soil to reduce the unemployment rate in the country. Strides to start making education and healthcare free are made. The United States increases funding for NASA and increases the military spending to 4.5% of GDP (I guess it's roughly $900 billion). We begin to research on exoskeletal suits to be used by the army. Advanced firearms, tanks, and jet planes continue to be either researched or produced. The navy also sees buildup as America wishes to expand her carrier fleet and it's escorts. This prompts the creation of 2 more super carriers for the Pacific Fleet and 1 for the Atlantic fleet. Guided missile destroyers, nuclear submarines, and fast-attack ships are made. The air force also sees some modernization as more aircraft are retrofitted to be able to handle vertical takeoff and landing while using the same or less about of fuel. Smaller and much more lethal drones continue to be made. We encourage military corporations to explore the world of robotics, space, and cyber warfare during their trials. Plans for an orbital defense initiative are drawn up, where satellites possessing kinetic rods fired into Earth and satellites capable of neutralizing enemy missiles and equipment with high-powered lasers are expected to be up in space. United Kingdom: '''We allow another referendum for Scottish independence. The terms for this referendum though is that they will become independent but will still be part of the commonwealth. We deploy another Trident Submarine on patrol increasing our nuclear-armed submarines on patrol to two. '''We offer help to the United States with their Orbital Defense Initiative. '''We take note of the violence in the Baltics and talk to our allies about sanctions for the Russians. We begin work on a new V/STOL fighter jet called the Eurofighter Hurricane. The development of the jet will be finished by July 2028. We improve our economy with high-level industry.(Secret)' '''We ask the United States and any other western forces for a joint coalition force to eradicate Al-Qaeda from Pakistan. '''Railroads are upgraded for better travel around the country. We also promote living in the rural areas due to over-crowding in the urban centres. We also offer to the Maldives to take in as many refugees as you want. *United States DIP: We would be more than happy to have British assistance in the ODIN Program. The United States is willing to give the U.K the blueprints and schematics for the program should it finish. '(Secret). America shows interest in the British plan to find a solution for the Al-Qaeda problem. However, we advise that we should wait for more states to be interested or join before we make plans for it.' '''Brazil: '''The country does very well in economy and military thanks to President Camilo Capiberibe's socialist reforms. President Capiberibe increases the AEB's (Brazilian Space Agency) budget massively. We wish for cooperation with the BRICS countries (Rusia, India, China, South Africa) as the BRICS countries are becoming the world's leading economies. The Government also warns corporations to decrease cutting down the Amazonas. '''Brazil wishes for cooperation with China and Russia.' The AEB launches more rockets, and thanks to its large budget begins competing with NASA, the AEB also wishes for a joint mission with the CNSA and cooperation. Aside from decreasing the cutting down of the Amazonas and the increased funding of the AEB, funding is also increased for the military, with more people being recruited. Meanwhile production military robots begin, and when they are finished next year we offer to share them with Russia and China. Presidential and parliamentary elections are held, in the Presidential elections incumbent Camilo Capiberibe wins with a majority (72%), however the Worker's Party (PT) finishes poorly, and in the Parliamentary elections the incumbent party PSB (Brazilian Socialist Party) wins a majority. Germany: 'Mil and eco. The elections are held and Max Müller is elected as Chancellor of Germany. Preperations for the FIFA World Cup 2026 finish. The economy is steady and doesn't decline. '''Seeing the military buildup in the Baltics, Germany warns all other NATO members of the possibility of war with Russia. We request to be allowed to station troops ourselves in Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania(MOD RESPONSE). This is purely out of defensive nature, to be prepared in the case that Russia does attack. '''Whereas 12 years ago we had 180.000 active personnel in the military, the total amount of active personnel now stands at 500.000, due to the tensions with Russia. '''We, once again, enter negotiations with Greece about their debts. ' *'Estonia (MOD): (1 -5 No, 6-10 Yes.) 8 Yes. ' *'Latvia (MOD): 10. Yes. ' *'Lithuania (MOD): 8. Yes. ' 'Nigeria: '''The Nigeran Military deals with the last pockets of the Boko Haram Terrorist Group. With the largest economy in Africa , the Nigerian Govenment sees itself as a leader among the chaos, and sets forth to aid in the development of the more impoverished areas to the North in the Sahara and to the South in Central Africa. The Military sees developments, with new government grants to increase the size and scope of the Nigerian Navy. The Nigeran government votes to privitize the Electic industry, encouraging development in the private sectors of the economy. Taxes are raised on businuesses like Nestle, but decreased on smaller buisnesses to encourage growth and eventually competition. Corruption remains a major issue, though the current government remains placated on the issue. The government of Nigeria also ignores the rise of Muslim Extremist groups, not wanting to enrage the large muslim majorites in the northern part of the country. The effort to modernize the nation takes predecene over all else. The nation's highway system is expanded by 15% this year, with plans to increase it at the same rate next year. * '''Indonesia diplomacy: ' We wish to create relations with Nigeria in hopes to help expand ASEAN investments in Africa. * '''United States DIP: We wish to aid Nigeria's military modernization program by offering to sell them U.S weapons. We would also like to train the Nigerian armed forces free of charge if they purchase weapons from us. In turn, we increase American investment in Nigeria Indonesia: 'Develops the economy and fixing our own infrastructure to assist nations across the pacific. Among ASEAN, our president Hengki Iskandar and our lead economic advisors chooses to take a leading role. He pushes all ASEAN nations complete the creation of a common market through ASEAN AEC (Something being discussed now in OTL) by the end of the year with the goal to create a common currency zone in order to fully integrate into the global economy. Iskandar also pushes for an ASEAN Bank, and the enlargement of ASEAN to include Papua New Guinea as a full member and to support the candidacy of Bangladesh, Fiji and the Maldives. Iskandar also promotes discussions between ASEAN and India and ASEAN and China and ASEAN and Australia - New Zealand. '''We negotiate with Papau New Guinea to see if they wish to become a member of ASEAN (RNG?) and ask other ASEAN nations to vote if PNG votes to apply to ASEAN (Mod Response). ' *'Papua New Guinea (MOD): 7. Yes. ' 'Philippines: '''With the war impending, the people elected a freshly retired army officer by the name of Ret. Col. Rodrigo Santibanez Rivera as the new president. As a preparion for war, he decreed that every able-bodied men to serve in the military (similar to OTL Singapore). He also believes that the tensions in the South China Sea cannot be solved by peaceful means. 2026.5 *'Russia continues its build-up, with nations from across the EU demanding additional sanctions against the Russians. ' *'The nations of ASEAN propose to kick the Philippines out of the organization following the rise of Col. Rodrigo Rivera, which is already making calls against China's claims in the South China Sea. ' *'Meanwhile, North Korea begins a period of intense military build-up on the border of South Korea, anticipating the possibility of another world war. ' *'Greece officially leaves the Eurozone, making the long-feared Grexit a reality. ' *'With the UK already creating yet another Scottish independence referendum, the anticipation in Scotland is rising. ' *'The PLAN moves in into the South China Sea to protect its claims and minor skirmishes explode between the Philippines and China. ' '''China: '''We continue military buildup and begin improvement of our infrastructure. With recent events in the Philippines forcing us to make our hand, the government of the People's Republic of China hereby declares the government of Rodrigo Rivera's Philippines as "illegitimate", and the government of the PRC requests that he immediately resign or face "complete and direct military conflict". However, the PLAN does not do anything at the present time, except engage the Fillipino Navy in minor skirmishes in the South China Sea until an official order of military engagement is given. Meanwhile, infotech research continues, and spending begins to be prioritized to the CNSA, as we begin working on plans for a Moon Base, originally scheduled for 2023, become available by 2028. Meanwhile, we again propose the creation of a new free trade agreement with the Central Asian countries and Russia. Meanwhile, the PLAN begins to move more than normal into the Senkaku Islands, and military buildup begins for a possible invasion of the Philippines, although this is kept secret from the world. 20 more additional nuclear weapons are built, and robotic troops begin to enter more and more into China's military, as PLA Unit 61398 conducts a cyber-attack into the US top secret files in order to obtain access to key technologies, including the recently announced ODIN Program, which deeply concerns key PLA officials, stating that China needs to militarize space and request for a revision of the Outer Space Treaty of 1967. '(Discussion shall be done in the UN Section on the Talk Page). 'With our economic growth becoming more and more prosperous, Chinese state companies begin investing in other nations, such as Nigeria, South Africa, and Brazil. *'Just out of curiosity, shouldn't breaking into data banks and files be decided by an RNG? *'Yeah, that's why I'm RNGing it:' *'Hacking(Modified RNG, 1-3 success, 4-10 failure, 2): The mission succeeds' Nigeria: Nigeria accepts the American and Indonesian offers, '''purchsed US military equipment is used to increase the force projection of our military.As the largest the Nigerian Govenment sees itself as a leader among the chaos, and sets forth to aid in the development of the more impoverished areas to the North in the Sahara and to the South in Central Africa. The Military sees developments, with new government grants to increase the size and scope of the Nigerian Navy. Taxes are raised on businuesses like Nestle, but decreased on smaller buisnesses to encourage growth and eventually competition. Corruption remains a major issue, though the current government remains placated on the issue. The government of Nigeria also ignores the rise of Muslim Extremist groups, not wanting to enrage the large muslim majorites in the northern part of the country. The effort to modernize the nation takes predecene over all else. The nation's highway system is expanded by 15% this year, with plans to increase it at the same rate next year. * '''SA Dip: We offer a trade deal to Nigeria * Chinese Diplomacy: 'We offer Nigeria an opportunity to join the BRICS economies, noting their recent economic growth. If they join, the BRICS will be renamed to the BRICSN. *'United Kingdom: 'We strongly advise Nigeria against joining BRICS if you still want to be an ally with the UK. '''Russia: '''Continues its buildups along its borders. Making use of the grexit, closer relations with the greeks are made, and we propose building a military base on one of its islands. Chechen terrorist kebabs are removed with style. One of the main focuses of the year is fixing the horrendous road systems criss crossing russia. the EU is frowned upon for its "sanction-mongering." We invest in other member states of the EEU, and in China, and Brazil. *'SA Dip: 'We offer additional trade to Russia '''South Africa: '''The South African economy benefits greatly from BRICS, as the trade with China in particular is very helpful. We retain our neutral status. The total amount of active personnel stands at 250.000 troops, with 100.000 reserves. Jan Verkooij is elected president of South Africa. Verkooij announces a project to reduce the amount of discrimination to a level of non-existance. We invest into Lesotho and Malawi. Project Sunstorm is initiated, which contain research into new military technology. China becomes our major trading partner '''United Kingdom: With the recent cyber-attack on sensitive ODIN program files held by the United States and shared with us, we evacuate and close our embassy in Beijing, China and issue travel warnings for the United Kingdom citizens. We also ask for our fellow members of NATO to issue sanctions on China. '''The Eurofighter Hurricane has made a huge success in development and is now due to be ready for production at the end of the year. We expand our economy. '''We ask all NATO members for assistance on the Al-Qaeda Eradication plan drawn up at the start of the year. '''Schools are given extra funding when their students are exceling, causing a massive increase in the well-educated citizens. The United Kingdom starts cracking down on illegal immigrants but if necersary declarations are followed we will let some in. We also crack down on drugs taking the crime level down quite a bit. A super-maglev-railway between London and Birmingham is proposed which will transport people between the two cities in under 15 minutes. More of these railways may be planned around the country. '''Philippines: '''In response to China's declaration that considers his government as "illegitimate", Rivera said in a daring TV interview that ''"I must remind you that, no sovereign country has a right to meddle in another's affairs." ''Standing defiant, he gains confidence of the people by nationalizing basic facilties like oil, electricity, steel, and water. A mass arrest was commenced against criminal groups, terrorists, and political opponents. Meanwhile the Philippine delegate in the UN General Assembly showed defiance by eating a bowl of almonds while the Chinese delegation was speaking ill of us. '''SECRET: '''Having a gut feeling of a possible invasion, he considered secretly knocking on Japan's door to help them, due to a common ground against China. *'United States DIP: We urge the Philippines to exercise maximum restraint when dealing with Chinese vessels. We also advise the Philippines to avoid any actions that will result in a Philippine expulsion from ASEAN Canada: With the recent NATO eradicate Al-Qaeda plan, we agree with the deal and offer as many troops as needed. We expand our economy and ask for an order of 50 Eurofighter Hurricanes when completed. We influence agricultural companies to move to Canada and we increase logging exports. A conscription drive is underway for the expansion of our defense force. A goal of 250,000 troops is set for 2030. United States of America: Phases 5-10 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe are announced. We suggest a complete demilitarization of the South China Sea to reduce the escalation of conflicts. We also close our Beijing Embassy due to the Chinese cyber-attack. Project Stardust is given the go-signal by the U.S Government. This project aims to send drones to the asteroid field and bring them back to the U.S to extract the minerals within them. In the meantime, Operation Exodus, the American colonization of Mars, also begins. This Operation aims to send a series of unmanned drones in order to provide a habitable environment for the colonists. The ODIN Program still continues even after the Chinese gained knowledge of it. It is aimed to be a 51-satellite array where 50 satellites are armed with kinetic rods and/or pinpoint lasers, and one huge satellite serves as a command center for it. Further research is conducted on ODIN, and we expect the first satellites to be up in space by 2030. The first exoskeletal suits show impressive results during their testing, nearly doubling the capabilities of a soldier, increasing accuracy to 98% provide them a unified sense of co-operation due to the fact that a soldier can choose to see what others see, hear what others hear, and know what others know. Amputated soldiers still wishing to fight in the military are also given the choice to be implanted with mechanical arms and limbs. The new aircraft carriers for the Atlantic and Pacific navies are 25% complete, while construction of more nuclear-capable submarines, battleships, and missile cruisers is done. In secret, we begin to replace our nuclear arsenal with MIRV warheads. Each warhead is capable of carrying 5-10 minature nuclear missiles which will give missile interceptors a harder time of destroying them. All of the air-force's aircrafts are now capable of vertical takeoff and landing while a new fighter plane, the F-30, begins undergoing trial runs. More bombers and fighters are built. We integrate more robotics into the U.S armed forces as miniature robots capable of spying, firing, or detonating are built. Drones also see some attention as underwater and space drones are researched, while combat drones continue to be improved. We task our hackers of getting into the Shanghai and Shenzhen stock exchanges to cripple the Chinese economy. (RNG please) *'Well, alright. Sorry if I was out. ' *'Hacking Result: 8. Attack unsuccessful. ' Indonesia: 'We continue to repair infrastructure and begin to accept refugees. We push for '''Bangledesh's ' immediate inclusion into ASEAN ('''Mod Response). '''There inclusion would offer them investment into their rebuilding process and include them with the highest growing economic resources in SE asia. '''Japan: we build up our already growing economy, mostly focusing on our technology dentistry. Meanwhile, military spending greatly increases, going from 67 billion US dollars a year to 74 billion dollars a year. this is mostly focused on improving technology, including lighter guns and more advanced Drone technology. We state our disapproval at the Chinese for there cyber attack. population grows slowly but steady, resulting in economic growth. We also ask the United states if we might help contribute to the ODIN project *'United States: We are pleased to see Japan's willingness to join us and the U.K in the ODIN project. We accept.' 2027.0 Turns from here on out are due to begin at 00:00 GMT/BST (19:00 EST/EDT) *'With the Chinese cyberattack in place, and with them acquiring knowledge, some believe China could potentially enter the Second Cold War as a third belligerent, although others claim it could join the Russians. ' *'Russia extends its buildup to Finland and begins to threaten military action against the Finnish government, which had joined NATO in 2025. ' *'Hurricane Chelsey becomes the most powerful hurricane in the history of the United States, leaving the Gulf Coast and parts of the East Coast in devastation. ' *'Recent tensions in the South China Sea between the Philippines and China begin to escalate as other nations such as Vietnam and Malaysia also mobilize into the region. ' *'China's recent cyberattack allows China to create Project: Shenlong, the Chinese counterpart to the US ODIN program. ' China: '''Military buildup and economic expansion continue. With the recent events in the South China Sea, we continue our secretive buildup to an invasion of the Philippines, and we begin to look for sources to help us dispose of the Filippino government. However, we can find none at the present time. However, some within the Politburo call for war against the Filippino government, but the new President Lu Huingtu is concerned about fighting a war against the West, and hence wishes to find an alternative to another world war. However, with this going out of mind, and Russia still continuing buildup, China seeks to the EEU for help against the West in secret, while wishing to publicly maintain China's neutral status. Meanwhile, we continue nuclear buildup, with 20 nuclear weapons built and we secretly recommend Russia does the same if it is to ever stand up to Western influence. * '''ASEAN Diplomacy: '''Would China be willing to allow the communities of autonomous regions of Hong Kong and Macau to consider creating an application to join ASEAN in a observer or member status. We would be willing to negotiate opt outs in necessary. * '''Chinese Diplomacy: '''At the moment, that may need to be decided under a referendum once the tensions deescalate (that is....if they do deescalate). '''United Kingdom: We put the NATO Eradicate Al-Qaeda plan on hold as tension begin to rise between us and China. '''We feel that the treat of war is immeninent and start a massive conscription scheme due to make the military population rise to 2,000,000 by the end of the year. '''With the failure of the US hackers to try and cripple the chinese economy, we task our hackers to try what they failed. (RNG please). '''We start work on a new class of aircraft carrier that has been in planning since 2022. This new class shall be finished by the end of the year and each ship will carry up to 7,000 crew, 180 fixed-wing and helicopter aircraft at at time and have a max speed of 40 knots (74 km/h; 46 mph). The aircraft carriers will also be capable of sea-side landing capabilities. The first ship will be finished at the end of the year. We increase our sea patrols and use the first finished Eurofighter Hurricanes for that duty. With 12 Eurofighter Hurricanes finished we plan to have 200 finished by June. We build our economy and military. '''Our workers at the GCHQhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Government_Communications_Headquarters strengthen the national firewall for all websites with a URL ending in .uk. This is so we can protect our national assets and other important websites that are nationally sensitive. *'Hacking: 4. Attack Unsuccessful. ' Philippines: 'Taking a break from military policy, Rivera revives the Summer Work Appreciation Program, i. e. giving summer jobs to out-of-school youth and students on vacation, and encouraged nation-building through sports. Recently he conducted a purge in the national Olypmic team, replacing them with homegrown Filipino athletes. Meanwhile the photo showing the Philippine delegation eating a bowl of almonds became a popular meme; even activists adopted that action as a symbol of defiance. Freelance hackers, who participated in the Chinese cyberattack, accidentally acquired intel for a possible invasion of the country, and the intelligence bureau got wind of it. This confirms Rivera's worst case hunch. '''South Africa: '''The South African economy benefits greatly from BRICS, as the trade with China in particular is very helpful. We retain our neutral status. The total amount of active personnel stands at 250.000 troops, with 100.000 reserves. Jan Verkooij is elected president of South Africa. Verkooij announces a project to reduce the amount of discrimination to a level of non-existance. We invest into Lesotho and Malawi. Project Sunstorm is initiated, which contain research into new military technology. China becomes our major trading partner. '''Our war against Swaziland continues. '''A new intelligence agency is created, the NSAIA(National South African Intelligence Agency). '''Canada: '''We are going to send 2 Canadian Astronauts into space after renewing our contract with the international space station. We plan to get them into space by 2034. We are sending 5,000 relief and aid workers to the US and if the situation gets worse we are prepared to send more. We are setting up a donation drive and will donate $4,000,000. '''With the failure of the US and UK hackers to try and cripple the Chinese economy we would like our hackers to try what others failed (RNG Please) '''As we strengthen our defense force we would ask the Germans for some tanks as theirs has been reliable and cheap to use in the past. *'Watch_Dogs(MOD RNG, 3): Succeeds. ' '''United States: '''Project Stardust begins its first stage. We launch 6 drones capable of surviving re-entry into the atmosphere into space that are headed for the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. The trips are expected to take 2 years back and forth. Project Stardust aims to harvest minerals and elements rarely found on Earth and to mine the relatively common ones to reduce the U.S reliance on imports for these materials. Operation Exodus sees some advancement as the first self-building robotic homes undergo testing. The atmospheric problem for Mars, however, sees some solutions as it is theorized that converting atmospheric carbon dioxide and adding a bit of helium into it, along with some electrolysis, aided by a zirconia to split carbon monoxide and oxygen into breathable air for colonists. Machines capable of terraforming Mars and a 'heat drill' of sorts to bring drinkable water from Mars' ice caps and underground to the colonists are also researched on. The first terraforming robots are set to arrive in 2029, while the machines capable of creating oxygen by 2030, the heat drill by 2032, a communications array and some satellites by 2034, and human colonists by 2037. Massive rebuilding and habitation efforts are done in the Gulf and East coasts due to Hurricane Chelsey. Citizens are evacuated further inland while the National Guards of those affected States are mobilized to help with rehabilitation, search and rescue, and rebuilding efforts. With British and Japanese help for ODIN, the program advances faster in its early stages, with an anti-missile battery tested, and the sizes of Kinetic Rods finalized. The main command center for the satellites, ''the ''Olympus, ''starts construction. Improvement of the Armed Forces continues as the U.S wishes to be a formidable fighting force in all aspects of warfare, from the sea to the stars. The Exoskeletal program bears fruit as the first prototype, the Exoskeletal Combat Suit (ExCos) is tested on 100 Army soldiers. The suit is dubbed the ExCoS-A1 (Assault), for frontline attackers. The suit is capable of sustaining recoil from all firearms with the exception of launchers and miniguns. Every suits is connected to each other akin to a 'hive-mind', but independent from the control of their superiors and fellow slodiers. ExCoS-A1 is capable of equipping 2 primary weapons, 3 firearms, and a various amount of launchers depending on their sizes. It is also capable of fast reloading. ExCoS-A1's success prompted the research on Suits for other uses, like for Snipers (ExCoS-S1), the Marines (ExCos-M1), and black ops opeartives (ExCos-BO1). Modern tanks are now outfitted with controlled turrets that are capable of piercing through other tanks. The Air Force is now completely capable of vertical takeoff. the F-30 Fighter Aircraft starts to be produced, while more advanced bombers come into play. The 3 new supercarriers continue to be built, while more ships, most notably missile cruisers and submarines are built. Submersible and air drones are also built. 40 more MIRV Warheads armed with nukes are created in secret. '''The department of Cyber Security is created. It is tasked with defending the United States from digital threats. We also propose an expansion of NATO into an all-Atlantic organization with members from Africa, the Carribbean, and South America being eligible to join. * British Diplomacy: 'We agree with the US on expanding NATO all-through the Atlantic. * '''ASEAN Diplomacy: '''We are looking for partners to create a trans pacific free trade act. Would you be interested. '''Brazil: '''Former President Aecio Neves (2018-2022) dies, and a state funeral is served in his hometown Belo Horizonte. The AEB's budget increases and wishes for a cooperation with the CNSA and Roscosmos. The National Cyber Security Agency (ANDSC) is created to protect Brazil from cyber threats, and also Brazil's Internet economy and the Stock economy. We begin building the North Brazil Air Defense System (SAND). We wish for trade and cooperation with China. Amazonas deforestation is decreased. 'We suggest to the UN to add us, India, Germany and Japan to the UN Security Council, as we and India are new superpowers and Germany and Japan are experienced in International politics . 'Hospitals are improved, as the new technology of Nanorobotics becomes available in many hospitals, revolutioniszing the medical field of Brazil. The first military UGVs (Unmanned Ground Vehicle) become being used by the military. With the decline of petrol and diesel cars, we ecourage Brazilians to either drive Hybrid cars, Plug-in hybrid cars, or Electric cars, however the sale of self driving cars begin to rise. The military is improved. United States DIP: The United States would be willing to support Brazil's ascension into the Security Council in exchange for better relations and greater economic relations between our 2 countries, seeing as Brazil is Latin America's largest economy and also its most influential country *'British Diplomacy: 'We would also be willing to support the ascenision of Brazil into the UNSC. We would also agree with India, Germany and Japan joing the UNSC.. *'South Africa Dip: 'South Africa suggests that, in order to represent Africa in the security council, we are also granted a permanent seat on the UNSC. *'Take this session to the UN Section on the talk page, alright? Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 20:37, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Indonesia: 'We push for Bangledesh's and Timor Leste inclusion in ASEAN ('MOD RESPONSE Please). 'Additionly, we press the issue for ASEAN to issue a common currency to be known as the Amu (or the Asian Monetary Unit). This would combine austerity measures with ASEAN as well as a combined monetary policy. *'Bangladesh (Mod Response): 10. Yes. ' *'East Timor (Mod Response): 10. Yes. ''' '''Japan: We continue building up our military, with spending still increasing. we work on a new class of planes, known as the MHX-21. the planes are planned to have both stealth and fighter capability, and will be active within 3 years. Our nation continues to contribute to the ODIN project, suggesting Sub-project THOR, whitch would work to make orbital rail guns, And Sub-project LOKI, to make better stealth technology for these satellites. We deploy troops to the Senkaku Islands and demand that the chinese retract all claims on the islands by 2027.5. We ask for the support of the the United states of America, Brita, and the rest of NATO, feeling it would be best to limit Chinese expansion before it starts. IN order to limit the chinese response to this, we attempt to cripple the Chinese military by hacking into its mainframe(RNG PLEASE) *'Hacking: 6. Attack Unsuccessful. ' *'Chinese Diplomacy: '''The People's Republic of China condemns Japan for their aggressive actions, and we are not allowing Japanese forces to claim our rights to the region. However, China is willing to negotiate, and hence we propose a compromise as a final resort to prevent a global conflict. '''Nigeria: Nigeria asks that the African Union intervene in the Swaziland war. T'he Nigerian Govenment sees itself as a leader among the chaos, and sets forth to aid in the development of the more impoverished areas to the North in the Sahara and to the South in Central Africa. The Naval Contracts are fuffiled, with the addition of 4 aircraft carriers and several other ships. Taxes are raised on businuesses like Nestle, but decreased on smaller buisnesses to encourage growth and eventually competition. Corruption remains a major issue, though the current government remains placated on the issue. The government of Nigeria also ignores the rise of Muslim Extremist groups, not wanting to enrage the large muslim majorites in the northern part of the country. The effort to modernize the nation takes predecene over all else. The nation's highway system is expanded by 15% this year, with plans to increase it at the same rate next year. *'AU Diplomacy (Mod Response): '''African Union forces will be available at Nigeria's disposal effective 2027.5. *'ASEAN: condems the South African attacks, continues to ship to Nigeria. '''Colombia, still plagued by widespread drug gangs, gives up on the traditional Western path of criminalization this year, instead legalizing cocaine as the elections are won by the radical Colombian People's Party. Cocaine production explodes, but criminal activity is halved, bringing the policy widespread support.Colombia declares an end to the "War on Drugs" in its territory and expels all foreign personnel associated with this effort. Cocaine exports, now taxed, bring the government tens of millions of dollars in revenue which enables new development and welfare programs to be created. The military expands considerably this year, with new missile capabilities added. A National Guard is created, numbering around 150,000 initially, for national defence against possible hostile neighbours. Colombia focuses on developing its Amazon regions, while avoiding overexploitation and maintaing fairness for native groups. it also begins heavily funding leftist parties in Peru and Ecuador, while expanding its influence over both neighbours. 2027.5 *'With retaliatory cyberattacks against China taking place, the Chinese economy slows down, but GDP is still in the positives. ' *'As the Senkaku Islands situation turns sour, negotiations occuring in Tokyo begin to be seen as the last chance to prevent war between Japan and China. ' *'As South Africa advances further into Swaziland, a Nigerian-led African Union intervention is launched, although UN negotiations on sanctions and a UN led intervention are still left undecided. ' China: 'Military buildup continue as well as improvement of infrastructure. Project: Shenlong continues, and the CNSA officially launches the components of the orbital command center of Project: Shenlong. Meanwhile, as President Lu Huingtu begins to arrive in Tokyo for the negotiations, he is assassinated by an unknown assailant. One of the more militaristic members of the Politburo, named Yu Lingpao immediately blames Japan for the assassination, and thus orders a full scale invasion of Taiwan. All nuclear weapons in China are set on stand-by ready to be launched in the scenario of an American nuclear strike. Meanwhile, cruise missiles are launched into Taipei, as the PLAN engages the Taiwanese Navy. The invasion forces originally aimed at the Philippines in secret are instead diverted to Taiwan, preparing to take control of the island. '(The outcome of Taiwan and the rest of WWIII will be decided via algorithm). 'While our forces prepare to invade Taiwan, some of our generals see it as an opportunity to test out our new combat drones against a foreign force. Meanwhile, secretive buildup continues, but with numbers increased to 40 additional nuclear weapons. *'Chinese Diplomacy: 'We ask for Russia and other members of the Eurasian Economic Union to ally with the Chinese government. *'Turkey dip:we say no we put sanctions on China Japan: Worried by Chinese aggression, Japanese leaders agree to temporarily Expel article 9, allowing us to attack china. As a result we counter attack china on on the mainland, opening up a new front. We ask for the UK, America, India, and Australia to help us in this effort against China. we make our attack heavy in the air, allowing us to have both air and naval superiority. Meanwhile, we continue to work on the development of the ODIN project, increasing the programs budget. we also again dramatically increase our military budget. we develop our economy and technology further. *'Fires. Japan has no offensive military. The first thing it needs to do is reform the Japanese constitution, and then make an offensive force a possibility. Until then, you are stuck defending the Senkaku Islands. ' *in case anyone is wondering as to why i uncrossed my post, ace and myself came to an agreement about the plausibility of this attack in PM. [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] Turkey:'''Military buildup continue as well as improvement of infrastructure.we close our borders to south, we buy U.S Miltitary wepons, we send 400,000 troops to border of Armenia (top secert: we buy sarin gas to us in armenia) '''United Kingdom: (Secret) With the invasion of Taiwan by China we ask the US, Canada and Japan to help us with an invasion of Hong Kong called Opearation Red Bullet. The plan shall consist of a landing involving 500,000 troops, 3,000 aircraft and 2,000 naval combat ships from the selected countries. We will complement 200,000 of the troops, 400 of the aircraft and 500 naval combat ships. It will go ahead on January the 3rd 2027. (End of secret part). '''With our military population at 1,200,000 we continue our conscription drive. We now have all 200 of the Eurofighter Hurricanes complete and put in another order for another 450. '''We also help Japanese troops with their Chinese mainland invasion by giving them use of 200,000 troops. We continue expanding our economy and military. The Trident missile systems are put on stand-by for use. We continue eduating our children to full effect, making our technology greater and better. The Eurofighter Hurricanes are sent on their first deployment to combat with them being sent to help the Japanese. 50 are deployed to RAF Kuala Lumpur for combat duties in the South China Sea. We ask the US if we can buy some of their ExCoS suits for use in combat. *United States DIP: We would be willing to co-operate on Operation Red Bullet. We also agree on the purchase of the prototype ExCos suits, and will be willing to give you 10 since they are still few and number, and as they are almost finished through the experimental stage United States of America: We declare war on the People's Republic of China due to the uncalled-for invasion of the Republic of China (Taiwan). Seeing the sudden explosion of armed conflict against China, we immediately launch the ''Olympus ''and 40 Kinetic Satellites into space. The U.S Navy stations itself around Taiwan Hong Kong, and Shanghai to engage the PLAN. We send about 500,000 soldiers to Japan to prepare for a ground invasion and deploy thousands of aircraft in Japan. Half of the U.S Drone Force also moves into Japan. A massive propaganda program is run by the U.S Government, encouraging ALL interested men and women to join the Armed Forces, which currently stands at 2.5 million, with the reserves already called in. The carrier groups are ordered to launch their aircraft and assault Chinese forces in Taiwan. Airstrikes are done on Taiwan and the Chinese Paracels and Spratlys to destroy any of their bases there. With most of the Pacific Arm of the armed forces already stationed in Japan or w aters near it, plans for an eventual invasion of Taiwan and mainland China are drawn up. Funding for the Exodus Program is reduced by 95% and Stardust by 25%. Much of the nation's industrial capabilities are transferred to the production of military hardware, most notably the ExCoS-A1, aircraft, tanks, and more of the ODIN Satellites in an attmept to dominate China from the skies and space. Despite being in prototype stages, a massive order for 100,000 ExCoS suits are made to arm the soldiers. The government then reveals to the pulbic the ODIN Program and the Chinese hacking of it, along with other sensitive files of the United States, and use it to plan an attack on the U.S, requiring a pre-emptive strike against China. This prevents the unwillingness of the citizens to engage in a war by adding the promise of 'American jobs for Americans'. Exodus immediately slows down to a crawl as barely no funding comes to it, while the Stardust Program was relatively unscathed, and the drones have harvested truckloads of rare minerals and make the return trip to Earth. Other Variations of the ExCoS suits are researched, with the military trying to gain every possible edge against China. 50 MIRVs are constructed in secret, but the government had no desire to spark a nuclear war. We send CIA agents to encourage the populace of Hong Kong, Tibet, and Macau to declare their independence (MOD response). And task the Department of Cyber Security to hack into the Chinese power grid and telecoms industry to cut all forms of energy and communication in China. (RNG for each please). We also ask other Asian Nations, particularly Vietnam and India, to assist us in this war. (Secret) We agree to the proposed invasion of Hong Kong, and would be willing to provide 250,000 troops, 2000 aircraft, and 1000 combat ships. (Secret) *'Hacking: 6. Attack unsuccessful. ' *'Woah are you planning to attack Japan? Japan is on the side of the west bro. ' *'No, he already HAS troops stationed there. Remember? ' Brazil: We voice support for China, citing the rise of relations and cooperation between the countries. Now due to conflict erupting, we withdraw our ambassadors and embassy teams from US, Japan and other countries at war with China. The finished parts of the North Brazilian Air Defense System (SAND) are now activated, and ready to shot down any air intruders. We also drop our UNSC reform plan. Meanwhile we ask Russia to intervene in the conflict, and we secretly say that we will also intervene if Russia intervenes. The ANDSC is put on high alert to protect Brazil's cyber security. Brazil militarizes very much, ready to retaliate at any attack. *'Chinese Diplomacy (Secret): '''We request to the nation of Brazil to intervene in the conflict on our behalf, in particular due to the fact that we already asking for help from Russia. '''India: '''Although the world around us plummets into war, we stay out of the war for now and do not join either side. However, we do start building up our military up to a total of 2.000.000 currently active personnel, with 1.300.000 reserves ready for call-up. A good 200.000 of the troops are currently stationed near the Pakistan border after signs that Pakistan may attack us. President Sanjit Singh holds a celebratory speech regarding the historically low rape numbers, with the number of rapes declining quickly the last 4 years. The economy grows. '''India officially proposes, after Brazil did the same, to expand the UNSC Permanent seats to Brazil, India, Germany and Japan(Votin on that talk page)' Saudi Arabia: 'Saudi Arabia watches on silently, and finally declares an oil embargo on China and all Chinese allies. Meanwhile, we fund terrorist groups around the world. '''South Korea: Economy and Military turn. '''South Korea, not giving recognition to Taiwan since 1992, does not react to the invasion of Taiwan and, not being concerned about Japan due to a recent souring in relations over territorial claims, does not aid them and declare war on the PRC.However, the South Korean government does decide to use this opportunity to '''declare war on North Korea '''launching a '"pre-emptive strike on North Korea, fearing an invasion of the South". '''The South Korean government also cites that North Korea has previously stated that they would not follow the Korean Armistice Agreement. * Could Japan join? * '''South Korean Diplomacy: '''We do not ask for foreign or Japanese aid and feel that they should focus on their war with China, although we will not stop them from invading North Korea. '''Greek Republic: '''Greek leader Tsipras continues his communistic policies. He also continues modernization... Only slower. Millitary forces are set to 105K and will not increase/decrease. '''Italy begins to an extensive military buildup, while starting massive civil projects. With choas around the world, Italy and it's people begin to feel insecure. Much of the population feels the European Union is not enough for the nation of Italy, espically with Grexit. The government easily takes up an anti-EU position soon after. Many people begin too come up with an alternitive, a union for Romance and Mediterranian Nations, instead of the Central European-oritented EU. We begin to extensively support Scottish protesters' push for independence. While we consider events on the other side of the world important, we remain undecided on the issue and mainly indifferent. While anti-EU, and increasingly nationalist following massive immigration issues, most of the government also becomes nationalist centered, pressing our claims on other nations from the Second World War. We are viciously opposed to the growing communism in Greece, and seek to get rid of it as soon as time allows such actions to be taken place. Mil/Inf *Greek DIP: The other parties are Nazis or New democracy. which do you support? Philippines: 'President Rivera breathed a sigh of relief when invasion troops were diverted to Taiwan. But he was also opportunistic. Seeing the conflict left and right, he said in speech in Luneta Park that "This is time the we have feared. A time i betted with my life that would come within our lifetimes. But we should not scurry in fear. We now have the opporunity, to reclaim our lost glories. The glories of the prehispanic sultanates, that the Spaniards have put out. And I have come in front of you, to make this nation be great once more." A massive propaganda program is run by the Party and the Government, encouraging ALL interested men and women to join the Armed Forces, which stands at 220,000 active personnel, and 430,000 reserves. Rivera now envisions a "Greater Philippines", which would include North Borneo, the South China Sea islets, Palau, and Micronesia. *'Japan asks the philipines to join the war and attack china, saying that such an effirt would be benificial to both sides, and help the pilippines to establish the greater philippines. Nigeria: 'T'''he Nigerian Govenment sees itself as a leader among the chaos, and sets forth to aid in the development of the more impoverished areas to the North in the Sahara and to the South in Central Africa. The Naval Contracts are fuffiled, with the addition of 4 aircraft carriers and several other ships. Taxes are raised on businuesses like Nestle, but decreased on smaller buisnesses to encourage growth and eventually competition. Corruption remains a major issue, though the current government remains placated on the issue. The government of Nigeria also ignores the rise of Muslim Extremist groups, not wanting to enrage the large muslim majorites in the northern part of the country. The effort to modernize the nation takes predecene over all else. The nation's highway system is expanded by 15% this year, with plans to increase it at the same rate next year. 2028.0 '''Sorry about the late turn start. I got tired and sleepy, and hence now it starts. ' *'Following the South Korean invasion of the North, North Korea immediately retaliates by nuking Seoul into oblivion. The world watches in horror, and humanitarian aid is sent to South Korea (Add first usage of tactical nuclear weapons to the Korean Front).' *'A radar malfunction occurs in the US, which detects nuclear weapons arriving from Chinese territory. ' *'Project; Shenlong is actvated and immediately used against the advancing allied forces (add orbital bombardment to the algorithm). ' **'okay, so much is wrong with these events, to the point were they are at best, biased events, and at worst godmodding. first of all, how did you ace get his orbital bombardment system up so fast? ODIN was a multinational collaboration, and all country's involved had high tech levels than china, yet it still took almost twice as long to get up. second, mot of the country ace added to his front are BS. for example, inland and Russia are enemy, and in light of recent mod events, they would never fight together. AND ALASKA. ALASKA IS PART OF AMERICA, IT CAN NOT OPEN A NEW FRONT WITHOUT ANY SET UP!! the rest are, in general, overly biased to the Chinese side. please fix them.' **and... they've been changed. good job *'With Bangladesh getting even more flooded, the UN calls for an emergency meeting to decide on what to do with the refugees. ' China: 'With the war going wrong in the Sino-Japanese front, we immediately decide the best course of action would be to start a draft, and the ranks of our total troop numbers increase from 20 million to 40 million over the past year, and 10 million more of these troops are mobilized to the Sino-Japanese front, and Project: Shenlong's kinetic strike satellites, despite the project being incomplete, is used to destroy parts of Tokyo. The PRC officially decides to break away from North Korea's alliance after their recent bombing of Seoul, leaving them to be crushed. Our nuclear arsenal remains on standby for most of the year, although on December 5, 2028, the Chinese arsenals receive the launch codes needed to launch, and these are launched at: Mumbai, New Delhi, Washington DC, New York, Los Angeles, Seattle, Tokyo, Hiroshima, Kyoto, NORAD, Norfolk, Boston, Jaipur, Pune, Kolkata, Nellis AFB, Anchorage and several other locations across the US, India and the Pacific. *'even if it is still incomplete, there is no way you could get a even mildly functioning satellite in space in less time than 3 of the most technologically advanced country's in the world. so yeah, I don't think that will happen for at least 2 more turns. *'I can't possibly be the only one who finds it complete bullshit that China raises 40.000.000 troops right? Also no you're not reducing them to rubble.' *'Well, China has 600 million troops fit for service, hence......yes, there is that. But at least leave parts of Tokyo gone. ' *'Well, at this point, due to a suggestion by (SURPRISE!) Edge, and due to my current nuclear launchings, all players with nuclear arsenals are free to launch their nuclear weapons. ' Israel: 'We improve military and many join our army which now stands at 200,000. '''We ask for an alliance with Saudi Arabia and free trade. '''We improve our economy and defenses along our borders. Dekel Bassenar is elected president of Israel. We request relations with any countries willing. '''Pakistan '''builds up economy and military. While we try to fight off Al Qaeda, we realize that we have an opportunity. We back China in the war, and ask Brazil, Russia, Iran, and North Korea for trade agreements. We ask for the United States and Britain to withdraw their troops from Pakistan in their mission to fight Al-Qaeda, or we will treat it as an invasion. We ask for a general embargo on India until they withdraw from Kashmir. We give India an ultimatum that if they do not withdraw from Kashmir by 2029, we will declare war. We prepare our nuclear weapons in case of war with India. We also begin work on a satelite that will cause electrical interference in our enemies' technological communications systems via laser, and will hopefully set them back. *'Indian Dip: 'India completely disregards the Pakistani demand. *'Japanese Dip: in order to support India, we use ODIN to destroy several major cities and nuclear bases within the nation. *'Indian Dip: '''We thank Japan for their aid '''Italy' begins to an extensive military buildup, while starting massive civil projects. With choas around the world, Italy and it's people begin to feel insecure. Much of the population feels the European Union is not enough for the nation of Italy, espically with Grexit. The government easily takes up an anti-EU position soon after. Many people begin too come up with an alternitive, a union for Romance and Mediterranian Nations, instead of the Central European-oritented EU. We begin to extensively support Scottish protesters' push for independence. While we consider events on the other side of the world important, we remain undecided on the issue and mainly indifferent. While anti-EU, and increasingly nationalist following massive immigration issues, most of the government also becomes nationalist centered, pressing our claims on other nations from the Second World War. We are viciously opposed to the growing communism in Greece, and seek to get rid of it as soon as time allows such actions to be taken place. This year, we hold a referendum on whether to leave the EU or not. Response Mil/Inf United States: ODIN launches its kinetic weapons arsenal across China to strike military targets and the cities of Beijing and Guangzhou. The Three Gorges Dam is also hit, destroying it and flooding millions. 20 Additional satellites are launched, with 5 of them capable of shooting down missiles. (more on this later seeing as i have no time)' Brazil: In retailation of America's agression against China, Brazil launches a massive invasion of Guyana, Suriname and French Guiana, beginning with airstrikes, EMP weapons are also detonated to block of communications. At the same time, or hackers hack NASDAQ, trying to make it plummet and cripple the US economy, hackers also try to hack and cripple the ODIN program and most of America's allies. The Government also secretly contacts a group of Irani terrorists, trying to make a deal with them to blow up the Oroville and Hoover dams. Heavy weapons are secretly transported to China. We again urge Russia to intervene (since Russia has not been making any new posts, maybe RNG?). We also urge South America nations to take action against America and it's allies, also promising Argentina the Falklands. Missiles are launched, shooting down several US satelites. *'Indian Dip: India severs all ties to Brazil' Japan: As a result of the ODIN program, we send 5 ODIN type satellites to space. 3 attack china, were city's are obliterated, and several launch pads are destroyed, to prevent the launch of ay more of their satellites. the remainder are sent to attack Brazil, were Brasilia, Rio de Janerio, salvador, Sao luis, and many other major citys. we lobby to Peru, Argentina, and Paraguay to attack Brazil to prevent them from becoming to powerful. we continue our attack into china, and send special forces further into the nation to try to stir up revolts. we as India to attack china, hoping that will help to destroy china. India: India officailly makes it's entrance into World War III on the side of the allies. Nuclear weapons are put on standby and 1.500.000 troops enter Yunnan. (SECRET) We propose to the USA, UK, Japan and Australia to help us liberate Tibet and put the Dalai Lama back to Lhasa.(END SECRET) 'All reserves are made into active personnel and thus we still have 1.100.000 troops ready.. A good 200.000 of the troops are currently stationed near the Pakistan border after signs that Pakistan may attack us, and that presence is raised to 400.000 after the recent demands.'India officially attacks the Pakistani Major Enemy, with 1.000.000 troops invading the part of Kashmir under Pakistani occupation. We request aid from the United States and the United Kingdom. '''President Sanjit Singh holds a celebratory speech regarding the historically low rape numbers, with the number of rapes declining quickly the last 4 years. The economy grows. '''India officially proposes, after Brazil did the same, to expand the UNSC Permanent seats to Brazil, India, Germany and Japan(Votin on that talk page) * Pakistan declares war on India, mobilizing the whole army. We decide to not use nukes unless provoked, in which case India will see our whole nuclear arsenal descended upon them. We call on China, Iran, Burma, and North Korea to declare war as well. * Iran is under American occupation, which means they can fight against you. Actually. ''' '''Colombia declares war on Brazil. The Colombian army launches a surprise attack across the border while reinforcing and assisting Suriname and Guyana to defend themselves from Brazilian aggression. A draft is instituted and the nationwide militias are mobilized, providing for a total force of 500,000 troops. Colombian saboteurs begin arming the Amazonian natives, encouraging them to fight back against Brazilian oppression and exploitation, launching a guerrilla war in Brazil's interior. Far-left groups in Brazil also begin launching attacks in support of a fellow socialist nation. Other saboteurs block Brazil's major harbours by scuttling ships there. The Colombian coast is massive mined to defend against Brazilian attacks, while Colombian submarines begin attacking Brazilian merchant ships globally. Colombia prioritizes the construction of several dirty bombs to act as an emergency deterrent.Colombia urges Venezuela, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay and Argentina to help defeat an expansionist Brazil which is invading inoffensive neutral countries like Guyana. (Mod Response Please) *'Venezuela(RNG, 6): Agrees' *'Peru(RNG, 1): Declines' Communist Greek republic: Greece has a 90% anti E.U. rating. As a result, it files a I-want-to-leave-the-E.U. note. It also continues the modernization. Meanwhile, a census is taken. The results are: 9.7 million Greek citizens. The parties in order are as follows in the preliminaries: Syriza with 45%, Golden Dawn with 31%, and New democracy with 17%. It also attempts to prepare to defend with it's 105K troops. They wall Athens. South Korea: Infrastructure and Military turn. '''Following the nuclear strike on Seoul, millions are dead. However, the '''government had already evacuated to a secret location close to Busan, as far from North Korea as possible, knowing the Norths trigger happyness. Many people in the major cities are asked to evacuate to the countryside, though nothing has been officially planned yet. South Korea, which nearly developed nuclear WMDs before but stopped due to US influence and has proved to be able to enrich uranium to weapon grade level, restarts the nuclear programme and is expected to have the first nuclear weapons in one year with many being developed after three years. We also backtrack on our previous statement and ask Japan for aid, '''following the attack. '''Yeah no. The nuking of Seoul basically crushes everything you have. No way in hell you can develop nukes now. I evacuated it, as well as boosting my infrastructure this turn and last turn in prepartation. I talked with Ace, he agrees I can. I also may get involved in the other war if Japan helps so the USA would help. '''Indonesia: '''Helps Bangeldesh deal with refugees. encourages ASEAN countries to remain non-aligned but looks into both sides of the war. Upgrades military training to deal with potential threats in the ASEAN area. Encourages Hong Kong and Macau to condemn the war. Category:Map Games Category:Set Free (Map Game)